


My Pleasure

by 8ats



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Trans Male Character, in which ford and stan are gay... as always, in which ford gives stan the cummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ats/pseuds/8ats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>content warnings for lingerie, dominance, and incest.</p>
<p>(they’re in their 20s in this fic and stan’s got a mullet. just for the record.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pleasure

The two had an established enough relationship to know the other needs someone to take their sexual aggravations out on, and to be fair both of them weren’t turned off to the idea of sharing romantic feelings. It came naturally to them, even if everyone else was weird about the idea - the exact reason why it was their big secret.

Stan had Ford on the bed,the more trim man dawning a blue, lacey, strapless bra and a pair of high waisted matching panties. Besides that, he had nothing else on him. Stan is about to reach down and touch the other, but he gets stopped abruptly.

“Not so fast, Stanley.” He orders, and the other rolls his eyes, but listens regardless. “I want you to kiss my neck. Do it,” Ford orders, and Stanley complies. He lowers his face down into Ford’s neck, licking up the side and being pushed closer with his twin’s strong hands. He wraps his lips around the others bare neck, sucking hard.

Ford stirs, moving his hips around needily, opening his mouth to moan loudly. They were luckily alone in the basement with the main door locked, in a separate bedroom with a door that was locked as well. Even though, of course, nobody was home. Stan continues to work Ford’s throat though, kissing and nipping at the spot - although he’s careful not to leave too dark of hickeys considering Ford’s turtlenecks and collared shirts can only hide so much.

“You’re good there, now… I want you naked. I want you to sit on my face.” Ford licks his lips and it earns a pretty red face from his brother, but he stands up and starts to wiggle out of his worn blue skinny jeans - and he sways his shirt up over his head, still wearing his binder. Top surgery couldn’t come sooner for him, but Ford didn’t mind at all having a chest except for when he had to go into public. Stan wiggles his boxers down and off, his packer awkwardly coming with them, his face becoming a darker highlight of red.

“Happy, Sixer?” He asks, rubbing his arm nervously, but Ford sits up for a second, bracing himself with his forearms, giving a soft smile regardless of their current situation. He moves closer to kiss the other’s binded chest, closing his eyes.

“When we’re done, take it off. I don’t need to be a reason you break your ribs, Stanley.” He gains an annoyed nod from him, and he lays his head back onto the bed, licking his lips over again. Stan crawls over to him, kneeling down and pushing his wetness against Ford’s mouth, and Ford suddenly has his strong arms wrapped around Stan’s thick and juicy thighs, shoving his mouth and part of his nose into the other’s cunt, rapidly lapping up the juices as he draws moans out of the other.

“J-Jesus christ, Ford. F-Fuck..!! Sixer….” He whines, continuing to whimper and make other loud noises, thighs shaking and trembling. It doesn’t take long for Ford to bring his thumb up to Stan’s clit, letting the other rut against it as needed. He rides Ford’s face and awkwardly pushes his clit down into the other’s thumb, and, oh fuck - “Oh, fuck…. Ford..!!” He cries, bucking down hard against his face. “Oh, fuck, please god damn it..!”

Ford pulls his face away for a second, his slight bit of stubble drenched around his lips. “Language, Stanley.” He takes a few deep breaths while he earns a nod from the other, and he goes right back to licking his junk, pushing his tongue up deep into him. This is what makes Stan throw his head back, pushing his hips down consistently now onto Ford’s face, thighs trembling faster as he continues.

“I swear, I could have you do this all day..!” He says, taking the time to breathe in deeply himself. Ford pulls away again, leaving Stan desperate and whining. (As if he wasn’t before..)

“Good, I’m glad I’m that good for you, but if I did that you’d build up too much of a tolerance. Gotta make you want it, Stanley.” Ford laughs, and he brings Stanley to face away from him and bring his ass hovering over Ford’s trim chest. “Good. You listen so well, that’s why you get such nice things, like me wearing your silly gift.”

“Hey! You said you liked blue.”

“I do, but wearing it is still pleasing to you.”

“Can it, Sixer.”

“You want me to finger you?”

Stan practically whines out a ‘fuck, okay, yes ford im so sorry’ in a mumbled mess of words, and Ford grins and complies, shoving in one thick digit which is enough to make Stan desperately clench around, and Ford pumps it only a few times before giving into the other’s neediness and adding another. It took a lot for Stan to feel full, and they had admittedly… Explored fisting with Ford’s hand (even briefly..), so Stan had a high tolerance for how much he could take, and it took a bit more to get him really going. Ford doesn’t mind, though.

He adds a third digit and this is enough to really milk a reaction out of the other, licking his lips as he watches him rock his hips back against Ford’s thick fingers, the slight squelching sounds pleasing to them both, although were embarrassing the fuck out of Stan. He doesn’t stop though, Ford adds a fourth finger and sits up again, re-positioning his arm and pumping his fingers harder, making the other crumble on his knees as he presses his ass closer to get the fingers in deeper, harder, he was having the time of his life. He winces and he gently lets out a small sound.

“Speak up, Stanley.”

“….More. Please.”

“My pleasure.”

Ford fucks him harder, his muscles more apparent now that he’s really putting in his full effort to pound into the other, Stan’s thighs ripple as they go absolutely wild, and he’s soon clenched hard around Ford as his body spasms forward. Ford’s smile turns warm as he gently rocks his fingers back and forth to help the other come down from the high, and he slowly removes them.

“You’re so good at what you do, Ford.”

“Thank you Stanley. I hope I wasn’t… Too rough.” He laughs a little, and gets a small punch from his brother.


End file.
